


Three Steps Ahead

by antagonisticSerpens



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, late night drabbles, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagonisticSerpens/pseuds/antagonisticSerpens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning on your commute to work there's always this guy whose 3 steps ahead you and always beats you to the street corner because of the street lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Steps Ahead

In early mornings you head off to work, per usual for your weekdays, taking the train while listening quietly to your music till you get to your stop and get off. It's been something you've been doing ever since you've moved here two months ago and gotten a job at a very small unknown appliance store in the downtown district. You would of never known of the small store if it weren't for your best friend Aradia having been living in this city here all her life. But now your settled and don't have to be towing behind her as she shows you around. As you make your way down the sidewalk you look up and look around; even the people around are a usual something, you've basically memorized all their faces. And then there's that one guy.

That guy who's always three steps in front of you.

Everyday, he's always in front of you on your way to work and always beats you to the street corner because you always get stopped by the light while he manages to pass it. He was a tall, fit looking man; with, your not ashamed to say, a nice ass. His hair was always gelled back and you think there's a part that's dyed blonde unlike the rest of auburn hair. He always wore weird ass scarfs that changed patterns and colors everyday, along with expensive clothes from expensive brands. Like Gucci or something.

You've never been good with fashion. But by the way he dresses he was either very rich or just a douche. Or both. You'd think both.

As you look forward you begin to realize said fashionable douche wasn't in front of you this time, and you stop your music in disbelief. And pride. Mostly pride. Fucker taunted you day by day by passing the light and getting to the street corner, but I guess today he isn't going to get that victory is he? You keep yourself moving forward, and as you approach the street corner you begin to hear ragged breathing coming up from behind you. Before you know it the guy whose always beaten you to street corner has run in front of you, turns around and says-

"I've been winning for 2 months now, can't stop now, have a good day, see you tomorrow."

Once again he's beaten you to the street corner.

Tomorrow you swear you're wearing running shoes to work.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this Drabble was from a tumblr post by sarcastic-snowflake.tumblr.com who was taking her/his/their commute to work, it was adorable and I had to write this.
> 
>  
> 
> It's also 2 AM where I'm at and I can't sleep, so I wrote this rather quickly. It's not great, but hey, it's 2 in the morning. What do you want from me?


End file.
